Dead Bean Drop
Dead Bean Drop is episode 19b of second season. In an old time capsule, the Jelly Trio discover that Slinkman used to be a daredevil until a fatal accident that almost killed him. Trivia When Slinkman and Lumpus are about to jump Dead Beans Drop, Slinkman has hair for a split second. Credits: In the future, two Bean Scouts discover a capsule containing an old Slinkman, Lumpus, Chip and Skip. Notes In episode 10 Slugfest it looked like Lumpus met Slinkman when Slinkman applied for a job but in this episode they met when they were kids at Camp Kidney. Lumpus explains how time capsules work to the bean scouts. Running Gags: 1) Clam saying 'Cool Stunts'. 2) The Jelly cabin scouts calling Slinkman 'Super Slug'. 3) The Jelly cabin scouts doing their own stunts to try and impress Slinkman. When we see Slinkman 20 years younger than he is now in Dead Bean Drop,we learn he had an orange afro. This episode shows that Slinkman had the reputation of being a daredevil named "Super Slug". Quotes (The Jelly Scouts open an old time capsule) Raj: Ugh! What is that smell? Lazlo: That's the smell of 20 years ago. Clam: History stinks! Clam: Cool stunts! Slinkman: 'Pull yourself together. (He holds his Super Slug costume in his hands) ''This is who you are. Slinkman, a scoutmaster's assistant. Goodbye, danger. Goodbye, fame. '''Lumpus: '''Goodbye, Super Slug! (Laughs) I could watch this all day! (In an old video, a young Lumpus is seen with Slinkman as Super Slug) Now there's a handsome moose. Beautiful hair, but... (Slinkman throws his cape at him) Hey! That's not funny. Now let's see. Thumbs up. Thumbs up. (Lumpus pushes Super Slug's rocket down the hill) And off we go! Toodles. Here comes Super Slug, a force to be reckoned with! He's burnin' up those turns! This could be one for the record books, folks! (Suddenly, Slinkman flies out of the rocket) Oh no! Ladies and gentlemen, it appears Super Slug is now Super ''Klutz! ''(Laughs) Let's watch that one again. (He rewinds the video) Hmm... Comin' down the track. Super Slug is in control and... Wait! Let's freeze that. (He rewinds the video and Lumpus sticks his foot out in the path of the rocket) Ooh, who's that stickin' his foot out there? (The rocket hits his foot and Slinkman flies out of it) Oops! So long, Super Slug! (Laughs) And I ''never ''got caught! '''Lumpus: ''(After Slinkman throws his cape at him) Hey! That's not funny! '''Slinkman: '''I saw the film, sir. I know what you did last time. Ready, boys? '''Lazlo, Raj, and Clam: '''Ready! '''Slinkman: '(As the Jellies get ready to push his rocket down the hill) ''One... Two... Three! '''Clam: '(As the rocket starts down the hill) ''Geronimo! '''Lumpus: '(Screaming as he and Slinkman go down the hill) What are you trying to do? Wreck this thing? Slinkman: '''You wrecked my life, sir! I used to be super! Until you put your foot in the way! '''Lumpus: '''What do you want from me, Slink... I mean, Super Slug? '''Slinkman: ''(As Lumpus has his hands over his eyes) First of all, take your paws off my peepers. And secondly, you owe me an apology! '''Lumpus: '''Me?! You want me to ap-ap-ap-apologize? '''Slinkman: '''That's right! Let me hear you! '''Lumpus: '''I'M SORRY!!! '''Slinkman: '''I didn't quite catch that! '''Lumpus: '''I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I use up all the hot water every morning! And I'm sorry I never say I'm sorry! '''Slinkman: '''Apology accepted, sir. '''Lumpus: '(As the rocket comes to the ramp) ''Look out! ''(The rocket flies off the ramp) '''Slinkman: '''I did it, sir! I jumped Dead Bean... ''(The rocket screeches to a halt as they are buried underground) ''Drop. '''Lumpus: '''Ouch. Category:Season 2